Song Title Blitz
by The Man They Call The Truth
Summary: Just a little something I wrote using song titles of wrestlers themes.
1. Act 1

**The Truth is here with another. Now in advance if this is too short then my bad but this just popped in my head so I needed to put it down before I forgot it. Also don't expect this to make any sense.**

It was Chris Jericho who wanted you to Break The Walls down because Kevin Owens wanted to Fight. While Enzo Amore claimed that SAWFT Is a Sin when D-Von looked into the Eyes Of Righteousness because Bubba Ray Turned The Tables on Sami Zayn who wanted to set the Worlds Apart. Then Paige looked at the Stars In The Night when Neville wanted Break Orbit because Finn Bàlor wanted to Catch Your Breath when The Club read the Omen In The Sky.

Dolph Ziggler was Here To Show The World but Zack Ryder was too busy listening to the Radio because The New Day convinced him that it was a New Day, New Way. However Sheamus burned them in Hellfire but spared Cesaro because he was Swiss Made and let Rusev go when he thought he the Roar Of The Lion but it was just Lana who wanted Attention. Bray Wyatt was Broken Out In Love when Luke Harper inhaled Swamp Gas due to the fact that Erick Rowan is a Sheepherder.

Naomi was Amazing but AJ Styles was Phenomenal until Randy Orton heard Voices. The Miz whined I Came To Play when Triple H wouldn't let him play The Game because John Cena told him that the Time Is Now. Daniel Bryan wanted you to take a ride on the Flight Of The Valkyries over Big Show who just wanted to Crank It Up but Mr. McMahon said that if he did that then he'd have No Chance In Hell of keeping his job.

The wrestling world was shook when Seth Rollins showed The Second Coming on Roman Reigns who just proved that The Truth Reigns on Hulk Hogan who was A Real American but Jack Swagger showed he was a true Patriot. Christian needed you to Just Close Your eyes long enough to show you what Rikishi meant when he said You Look Fly Today. Shane McMahon yelled Here Comes The Money when a truck unloaded it all. Then he laughed until Dean Ambrose ripped it all up in Retaliation for CM Punk torching his house and making him look at it to show him that This Fire Burns.

Adam Rose wanted to Break Away from Ryback who devouring The Meat On The Table because The Rock cooked it and it was Electrifying as usual but Tyler Breeze wasn't impressed as he wouldn't stop looking into a mirror and saying MMMGorgeous. Matt Hardy wanted to Live For The Moment but Jeff Hardy already knew where this was headed as he said No More Words to him. Bad News Barrett tried to be the Rebel's Son but The Ascension lead the Rebellion when Scotty 2 Horry wanted to Turn It Up.

Goldust wanted to entice Alicia Fox with some Gold-Lust but all she wanted to do was Pa-Pa-Pa-Party so Lita showed him some Lovepassionenergryfury. Mark Henry knew that Some Bodies Gonna Get It because everyone knew that Brock Lesnar was the Next Big Thing after he left Mick Foley in a Wreck. Undertaker on the other hand thought about helping but just kept Rollin when he heard that Kane had a Slow Chemical building inside him. The Usos were about to give up but they were So Close Now that they had to keep fighting or else the Prime Time Players would continue Making Moves.

Sasha Banks was told that the Sky's The Limit but Baron Corbin pure evil, too fast, too powerful and just plain Superhuman as he kept knocking her back down to Earth. William Regal was so arrogant he believed in his own form of rule called Regality and Stephanie McMahon agreed as she got her entourage to bid him a Welcome To The Queendom where the Kings bowed down. Everyone panicked when Test went crazy but he told them that This Is A Test when Shelton Benjamin said Ain't No Stopping Me. Eddie Guerrero stole hearts and gave women worldwide some Latino Heat while Val Venis just said Hello Ladies and put them to sleep before Trish Stratus woke them back up because she wanted to Rock N' Roll but they were too tired.

Brie Bella feels she has a Beautiful Life and Bobby Roode thought it was Glorious. Kurt Angle won a Medal and some championships too while Kerwin White stood outside his house and said I Never Thought My Life Could Be This Good. Elijah Burke tried to talk to everyone but they told him Don't Waste My Time as Sandman gave them all a Nightmare. But it didn't faze Marcus Cor Von because he was just way too Smooth. When Eugene stared into space people knew it was just Child's Play but when X-Pac saw he questioned him saying What 'Chu Looking At? Then Orlando Jordan asked MVP if he wanted to Do It Big and he said I'm Coming.

 **Truth is I'm considering making a second but I need more wrestling but let me know if you want another.**


	2. Act 2

**Truth is I wanted to make another chapter of this. Enjoy!**

Abyss spent most of his days Down In The Catacombs as Spike Dudley prepared him for the Highway To Hell. Ezekiel Jackson wanted Domination before Amazing Red was thinking It's Going Down as American Dragon was starting The Final Countdown until Dudley's dropped a Bombshell on him. Hardcore Holly destroyed a gas station and left it devastated blowing everything to the ground and shouted How Do You Like Me Now. Heidenreich always wanted to help people so he wanted to run for president but he struggled with Dangerous Politics.

New Jack and Mustafa Saed were Natural Born Killaz and showed no mercy to anyone in their path, not even Raven who just wanted to Come Out And Play with Carmella who thought he was fabulous. Charlotte wanted Recognition and Tommy Dreamer was the Man In The Box when Becky Lynch launched a Celtic Invasion. Evolution drew the Line In Sand and made sure no one crossed it but Steve Austin didn't listen as stepped on it saying I Won't Do What You Tell Me.

Daniels and Kazarian were very Devious as they manipulated Bayley and got her to Turn It Up with Edge who was Never Gonna Stop. Justin Credible lived by a code Snap Your Fingers, Snap Your Neck and bullied everyone until Owen Hart said Enough is Enough. Paul London wanted to go on a South Texas Death Ride, Rob Van Dam was told he was One Of A Kind while X-Pac wanted make some noise. Vampiro wanted girls to really feel him when he held made them Take It as Sabu sang the Huka Blues.

Roderick Strong needed 5 Minutes Alone with Sable who was known to be a Wildcat. Vader was a Mastodon but Mike Knox had a Death Grip on him when Mr. Anderson made sure his mic was loud and proud so people would hear him but all got was Feedback. Darren Young wanted to be Great Again and. Bo Dallas had faith in him and told him to Shoot For The Stars. Curtis Axel felt he was Reborn to have a fresh start but Drew McIntyre gave him Broken Dreams.

D'lo Brown was the Real Deal and Shinsuke Nakamura looked to him as The Rising Sun when Corey Graves was seeking Christcontrol with Vance Archer who annihilated everybody he saw with Black Fury. Booker T had a Rap Sheet but Cody Rhodes saw it as nothing more than Smoke & Mirrors when 3MB showed they were More Than One Man. Cryme Tyme is Bringing Da Hood 2 U but Shad Gaspard was In A Fix so Vladimir Kozlov brought you Pain instead.

Kaitlyn wanted to take you Higher but James Storm decided to Cut You Down as Luke Gallows left you in a Massacre, then Scott Steiner stepped on your carcass and yelled Holla If Ya Hear Me. Austin Aires unleashed the Raging Of The Region and caused panic forcing Kofi Kingston to call out an S.O.S and David Going knew it was All About The Power but Paul Orundoff felt it was just Wonderful. Candice Michelle wanted to show you What Love Is but Michelle McCool said You're Not Enough For Me however Maria felt with Legs Like That she really was.

Melina dodged Paparazzi as Ace's and Eights played them right into the Deadman's Hand, they escaped but Billy Kidman told them You Can Run but you can't hide. Brian Pullman was a Ticking Time Bomb and Kassius Ohno made it clear to leave the public Flatlined in fear because Gregory Helms said It's Time. William Regal is a Real Man's Man, Chuck Palumbo was cruising on the highway and told people You Will Remember Me.

Brian Kendrick is the Man With A Plan and the Hardy Boyz stayed Loaded because Ethan Carter III was nothing but Trouble. Robbie E needed you to Get Your Fist Pumping In The Air when Alex Shelley took you to the Motor City before Brodus Clay was about to Rip It Up. Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch had Southern Pride and Steve Corino lived life the Old School Style. Axl Rotten wanted to Kick Out The Jams and K-Kwik wanted to Get Rowdy with Konnan who was Psycho.


End file.
